Angel
W skrócie Wstęp Przeprowadzka do nowego miasta rozpoczęła nowy rozdział w moim życiu. Nie ukrywam, że się bałam, bo nie miałam zielonego pojęcia czego mogę się spodziewać po nowej szkole czy mieście. Rok szkolny już się zaczyna, a ja niczego się nie dowiem siedząc na tyłku i rozpaczając, prawda? Powieść Przejrzałam się w lustrze i zmarszczyłam brwi. Moje włosy były kompletnym nieładzie a skóra wydawała się bledsza niż zwykle. Westchnęłam. Oczywiście, że musiało się to zdarzyć pierwszego dnia w nowej szkole. Ale co mogę zrobić? Pomalowałam górne rzęsy cienką warstwą tuszu i wyszłam na balkon. Usiadłam na barierce i zaczęłam czesać moje długie za łopatki, kręcone brązowe włosy ze złotymi refleksami. - Nie będę ich dziś wiązać, nie ma po co – szepnęłam do siebie – Nikt nie zwróci uwagi. Weszłam do łazienki i spojrzałam w lustrzane odbicie swoich niebieskich oczu. - Nie mam pojęcia czego mogę się spodziewać – powiedziałam cicho, a moje oczy zaszkliły się niebezpiecznie. – Pewnie i tak nikt nie będzie chciał do mnie podejść, nie mówiąc już o rozmowie czy już na pewno przyjaźni. Ponownie wyszłam na balkon i oparłam się rękami o barierkę. Chłodny wiatr rozwiewał mi włosy a mój niepokój na krótką chwilę zniknął. Spojrzałam na zegarek. - Cholera! Jeśli nie wyjdę teraz to na pewno będę spóźniona! Zbiegłam szybko po schodach do kuchni, chwyciłam kanapkę i wybiegłam z domu. Do przystanku autobusowego nie miałam daleko, ale dodatkowo skróciłam drogę i biegłam przez park. Wolałam to, niż bieg zatłoczonym chodnikiem obok drogi pełnej samochodów. Prawie nic nie widziałam, włosy zasłoniły mi pole widzenia. - Auch – mruknęłam upadając. No pięknie, jeszcze tego brakowało. Teraz na pewno się spóźnię! Cholera! Ktoś na kogo wpadłam podał mi dłoń i pomógł stać. Szybko odgarnęłam włosy z oczu. - Przepraszam że na ciebie wpadłam, powinnam bardziej uważać – Podniosłam wzrok na wysokiego chłopaka o białych włosach i dwukolorowych oczach. Jak to się nazywa? Heterochromia? – Bardzo mi przykro. O rany. Czy ja ciągle wpatruję się w jego oczy? Przestań! Spuściłam wzrok i uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Wyglądam teraz pewnie jak jakaś wariatka. P-R-Z-E-S-T-A-Ń! - Nic się nie stało – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Mam na imię Lysander, a ty? - Angel. Ale wolę Ana. Jest bardziej… moje. - Skoro tak uważasz. Mogę wiedzieć, dokąd tak biegłaś? - Na przystanek. Ale już i tak za późno. Będę spóźniona pierwszego dnia w nowej szkole – Westchnęłam. Jeśli tak sobie o tym pomyślę to są tego dobre strony. - Naprawdę? Jak nazywa się ta szkoła? – zapytał mnie z dziwnym błyskiem w oczach. Co jest? - Och. Chwilkę. – wyjęłam kartkę z kieszeni. – Słodki Amoris. Dlaczego pytasz? - Z ciekawości. – Znów ten błysk. O co chodzi? – Wiesz, ja też chodzę do Amorisa. Jeśli chcesz, mogę cię odprowadzić. Od razu się zgodziłam. Po drodze rozmawialiśmy (głównie o mnie, co mnie zdezorientowało) a ja zobaczyłam, z jak ciekawą postacią mam do czynienia. Interesował się wieloma rzeczami, znał odpowiedź na każde moje pytanie. Nie ukrywam, że mi zaimponował. Co dziwne, dotarliśmy spóźnieni niecałe trzy minuty. Jak to w ogóle możliwe? - Jesteśmy – westchnął – Mogę odprowadzić cię pod klasę. Wiesz już, która to? - Nie, jeszcze nie. Wiem tylko, że muszę się z kimś spotkać. Chwileczkę. – Znów wyciągnęłam kartkę z nazwą szkoły z kieszeni i przeczytałam jedno imię. – Muszę się spotkać z Natanielem. Wiesz, gdzie mogę go znaleźć? - Tak, jest pewnie w pokoju nauczycielskim, to główny gospodarz. Jeśli chcesz, pokażę ci, gdzie to jest. - Nie, naprawdę, nie chcę żebyś miał kłopoty. Dziękuję za odprowadzenie mnie. – powiedziałam, ale nawet ja usłyszałam niepewność w swoim głosie. - Nie jestem pewna, czy bez ciebie bym sobie poradziła. Wiesz, dotrzeć do szkoły. Prawie na czas. – Uśmiechnęłam się – Dziękuję. - Zawsze do usług – powiedział, po czym pocałował moją dłoń. – Jestem pewien, że jeszcze dzisiaj się spotkamy. Kurczę, ależ ta szkoła jest wielka! Szukam pokoju nauczycielskiego już od pięciu minut. Bez skutku. Do sprawdzenia został mi jeszcze główny korytarz (nie rozumiem, czemu nie sprawdziłam go wcześniej, przecież to GŁÓWNY korytarz) i boczny, ale tam jest tylko jedna z dwóch bibliotek. Pokój nauczycielski był obok szafek. Przechodząc obok nich, zastanawiałam się, którą dostanę a którą ma Lysander. To pierwszy raz, kiedy użyłam jego imienia, i było to tylko w myślach. Zapukałam do drzwi pokoju nauczycielskiego. - Proszę! – Geez, ktoś był nieźle zdenerwowany. Weszłam do środka. - Dzień dobry. Ja… Jestem nowa. - Och, witaj! Angel Rose, tak? Ja jestem Nataniel, główny gospodarz. – Brzmiał wesoło, nie wydaje mi się, żeby był sztywniakiem. Ale dlaczego przed chwilą był taki zdenerwowany? Podał mi rękę. - Proszę, mów mi Ana. – uśmiechnęłam się najładniej jak umiałam – Miałam donieść kilka rzeczy. Pieniądze i zdjęcie, tak? Proszę bardzo. - Nawet nie musiałem ci przypominać. – wyszczerzył się i oboje zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze chwilę. Dostałam plan lekcji i już wiedziałam, gdzie muszę iść. Miałam być w klasie za dziesięć minut, a jeszcze muszę ją znaleźć. Szłam już korytarzem w (jak mi się wydawało) stronę dobrej klasy. Po drodze wpadło na mnie kilka osób, ale to chyba normalne. Dotarłam do klasy trzy minuty przed czasem. Siedziało tam tylko kilka osób. Usiadłam w ostatniej ławce i rozejrzałam się po ludziach. Nie, nie miałam nadziei spotkać znajomych, tylko chciałam zorientować się w terenie.Trzy ławki przede mną siedziały dwie dziewczyny, ławkę dalej dwóch chłopaków.Poczułam czyjś wzrok na sobie, więc automatycznie się odwróciłam.Lysander? Co on tu robi? Uśmiechnął się do mnie, więc zrobiłam to samo. Za nim siedział czerwonowłosy chłopak który pisał coś na kartce.Odwróciłam się i gapiłam w okno. Wow. Tak zestresowana jeszcze nigdy nie byłam. Cholera! Ktoś rzucił we mnie kulką z papieru! Rozwinęłam ją. „Hej nowa, jak masz na imię? Odrzuć do ostatniej ławki w trzecim rzędzie” Odpisałam i odrzuciłam. Dwie minuty później dostałam odpowiedź. „Twoi rodzice mieli fantazję, aniołku. Ja jestem Kastiel. PS. Gość przede mną który się do ciebie szczerzył jak głupi to Lysander.” "Naprawdę zwrócił na to uwagę? Odpisałam. „Tak, wiem. Już się znamy. PS. Jeśli masz zamiar nazywać mnie aniołkiem, to zmienię sobie imię. Poważnie.” Odrzuciłam kartkę. Patrzyłam na nowo poznanego chłopaka, który wyraźnie się zdziwił czytając moją odpowiedź. Szarpnął Lysandra za ramię i wskazał na mnie. Kiwnął głową. Kastiel znowu pisał do mnie wiadomość. „Lysio potwierdza. Tak, mam zamiar nazywać cię aniołkiem, aniołku” Zachichotałam. Lysio? Nie pomyślałam o tym. Wyglądał zbyt poważnie, aby nazywać go Lysiem. „Spoko. Więc ja będę nazywać cię rudą małpą” Po kilku sekundach po klasie rozniósł się głośny śmiech. Wszyscy się odwrócili i patrzyli na Kastiela, który wciąż śmiał się do rozpuku. Znów zaczął pisać wiadomość. Rzucił do mnie. Wszyscy to widzieli? Cholera. „Jeśli chcesz, aniołku, mogę być nawet i rudą małpą. Pogadamy po lekcjach, aniołku.” „Nie ma sprawy, ruda małpo. PS. Nie jestem aniołkiem, imię zdecydowanie jest nietrafione” Odrzuciłam. Podniosłam głowę. Wszyscy na mnie patrzyli. Kurczę. Nie chciałam zwracać na siebie uwagi. Na pewno nie pierwszego dnia. Do klasy wszedł nauczyciel a ja przestałam wstrzymywać oddech. Wszyscy w końcu się odwrócili i już nikt się we mnie nie wpatrywał. No dobra, może ze cztery osoby. Ruda małpa i jakieś dziewczyny. Czasami Lysander uśmiechał się pokrzepiająco, ale nikt poza tym nie zwracał na mnie większej uwagi. Lekcja się skończyła i wszyscy wychodzili z klasy, więc stwierdziłam, że przeczekam aż większość ludzi wyjdzie, żebym nie musiała się przeciskać. Wyszłam na korytarz, spojrzałam na plan lekcji i już zaczęłam iść w kierunku następnej klasy, kiedy ktoś złapał mnie za ramię. - Uciekasz, aniołku? - Ruda małpa? Nie, nie uciekam. Idę na następną lekcję – powiedziałam i odwróciłam się twarzą do niego. Spojrzałam z uniesioną brwią na jego rękę, którą ciągle trzymał na moim ramieniu. Natychmiast ją zabrał a ja się uśmiechnęłam. - Nie mieliśmy rozmawiać, aniołku? Coś mi się zdaje, że już się zgodziłaś. – zmrużył oczy, jakby oczekiwał, że zmieniłam zdanie i już chciał się kłócić. - No jasne. Chcesz gadać tutaj? – rozejrzałam się. – Bo wiesz, ściany mają uszy. Wskazałam głową na blondynkę z koleżankami które ciągle się w nas wpatrują. - Nie, pewnie że nie tutaj – przewrócił oczami. – Czekamy tylko na Lysia. Jak na zawołanie zjawił się za moimi plecami i położył mi ręce na ramionach. - Kas, czemu męczysz Anę? – spojrzał na mnie – To i tak cud, że chciała z tobą rozmawiać. - Cud? Lysiu, chyba nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego że ponad połowa żeńskiej części szkoły chciałaby dostać taką kartką jak aniołek. - Aniołek? Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? – spojrzał na mnie, a ja tylko wzruszyłam ramionami. – No cóż, nie ważne. Idziemy? - Tak. Ale fajnie by było, gdybym wiedziała gdzie idę – znów uniosłam brew. – Chyba że to tajemnica. - Idziemy na dziedziniec, aniołku. Chodź, nie gadaj. - Ana? – zapytał Lysander z uniesioną brwią i uśmiechem. – Też mam nazywać cię aniołkiem? - Och – jęknęłam – Spróbuj tylko! Ruda małpa uparła się na aniołka i tyle. Zaprowadzili mnie na dziedziniec, gdzie rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i o niczym. Właściwie rozmawiałam z Lysandrem, bo Ruda Małpa tylko wypytywała mnie o całe moje życie. Mimo wszystko było fajnie. Siedzieliśmy tam całą przerwę, następne dwie lekcje też minęły bardzo szybko. Szłam właśnie na ostatnią lekcję z „obstawą” (w której skład wchodzi Ruda Małpa i Lysander) kiedy przechodziliśmy obok szatni damskiej. - Hej, myślicie, że mogę zajrzeć? – zapytałam z nadzieją – Nie zobaczę tam nikogo nago, prawda? - Jeśli nie jesteś chłopakiem to droga wolna. – Kastiel popatrzył na mnie z politowaniem - Co do drugiego nigdy nie możesz być pewna, co zobaczysz, w końcu to damska szatnia – udał przerażenie i zaczął obgryzać paznokcie. Zachichotałam. - Dobra, to nie potrwa długo, pójdę tylko obejrzeć – powiedziałam – ale jeśli chcecie, to możecie iść już pod klasę. Lysander upierał się, że zostaną, więc zrezygnowana weszłam w końcu do szatni. W środku było zapalone światło a na środku stała chyba połowa żeńskiej populacji ze szkoły. Podeszłam bliżej i usłyszałam o czym rozmawiają. - Co myślicie o tej nowej? Gadałyście z nią już? - Jeszcze nie, ale chyba Kas ją lubi – powiedziała brunetka a blondynka która mówiła przed chwilą dała jej kuksańca w bok. Chwileczkę, rozmawiają o mnie? Dlaczego? - Moim zdaniem jest bardzo ładna – powiedziała dziewczyna z białymi włosami. – Musze koniecznie zabrać ją na zakupy następnym razem! - Czy któraś z was w ogóle wie, jak ona ma na imię? - Angel. Ale wolę Ana. Cześć. – powiedziałam, a wszystkie oczy nagle były zwrócone na mnie. Cholera. Pomyślą, że podsłuchiwałam! Chociaż w sumie właśnie to robiłam… Nie ważne. - Cześć Ana, ja jestem Iris – powiedziała uśmiechnięta ruda dziewczyna, po czym przedstawiła mi resztę dziewczyn. Dziewczyna z białymi włosami miała na imię Rozalia. Od razu się polubiłyśmy. W blondynce która zaczęła dyskusję na mój temat rozpoznałam tą z korytarza, która wpatrywała się we mnie kiedy stałam pod klasą z Kastielem i czekaliśmy na Lysandra. Miała na imię Amber i jest siostrą Nataniela. Wydawała mi się miła, chociaż ciągle wtrącała komentarze o swoim nowy fryzjerze. - Jest naprawdę cudowny! – zachwalała go Amber – mówi w czterech językach, rozumiesz? Jest naprawdę bardzo inteligentny, świetny w swoim fachu i na dodatek całkiem przystojny! Gadałyśmy jeszcze kilka minut, ale potem przypomniałam sobie o chłopakach. Wyszłam z szatni razem z Rozą i z nią i chłopakami doszliśmy pod klasę. Lysander powiedział coś Rudej Małpie, a ona tylko wzruszyła ramionami i odeszła. Roza była chwilowo w łazience, więc zostałam tylko z Lysandrem (wciąż nie mogę przyzwyczaić do nazywania go Lysiem) i muszę przyznać, że nie wierzę w to, że znamy się dopiero od dzisiaj. - Ana? – z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos Lysandra. Brzmiał… niepewnie? Co się stało? – Jeśli chcesz, mogę odprowadzić cię po szkole. Przy okazji mogę ci pokazać świetną herbaciarnię. – uśmiechnął się. – Będę zaszczycony, jeśli się zgodzisz. - Och, z wielką chęcią – uśmiechnęłam się promiennie – jeśli masz ochotę, to oczywiś… Zadzwonił mój telefon. Mama? Teraz? - Zaczekaj. – westchnęłam. – to nie powinno zająć dużo czasu. Odebrałam telefon i natychmiast odsunęłam go od ucha. Mama piszczała głośniej niż nastolatki na koncertach. Geez, mogła mnie ostrzec, teraz ogłuchłam. - Mamo, chcesz, żebym ogłuchła? Czemu piszczysz? - Z radości, oczywiście! Moja mała, słodka córeczka poszła do liceum! Jak tam pierwszy dzień? - Wiesz, została mi jeszcze jedna lekcja, a potem… - Przepraszam bardzo ale muszę cię zwolnić z ostatniej lekcji. Musisz być wcześniej, mam niespodziankę! - Naprawdę? – Byłam rozczarowana, że muszę wyjść wcześniej, a tym samym wystawić Lysandra. Było to słychać w moim głosie, i dobrze. – Koniecznie muszę wyjść wcześniej? Przecież to tylko godzina! - Dokładnie, Angie, to tylko godzina – skwitowała mama. Rodzice i większość naszych znajomych nazywali mnie Angie. Nie wiem, dlaczego. Podobno kiedy pierwszy raz się przedstawiłam, powiedziałam, że mam na imię Angie i tak już zapamiętali. – Nie martw się, nie będziesz miała w szkole kłopotów. Mówię ci, że to co przygotowaliśmy z twoim ojcem jest tego warte! Przyjechać po ciebie? - Nie, dzięki. Poradzę sobie. – powiedziałam ze smutkiem i rozłączyłam się. Podeszłam do Lysandra – wyglądał na rozluźnionego, uśmiechał się. Kurczę. Muszę mu powiedzieć. - Hej, Lys. – zawołałam go z fałszywym uśmiechem. - Pozwól na chwilę. Chyba wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak i zrzedła mu mina. Nie rób tego, i tak będzie mi przykro. - Bo wiesz, dzwoniła do mnie mama i… - jak mam mu to powiedzieć, kiedy tak na mnie patrzy? Zrobiło mi się gorąco. – Kazała mi iść do domu wcześniej. Przykro mi, że nie będziemy mogli wrócić razem. - Jeśli tak, cóż… - powiedział z rozczarowaniem. – nic nie mogę zrobić. Ale następnym razem już nie uciekaj, dobrze? Uśmiechnął się. Dobrze. - Jasne. Dzięki, że rozumiesz. - Oczywiście. Do zobaczenia jutro, tak? - Tak. Jutro. Uśmiechnął się, ale widziałam po jego oczach że nieszczerze, odwrócił się i poszedł w stronę klasy. Wyszłam ze szkoły. - Kierunek: przystanek. – powiedziałam do siebie – tym razem na niego dotrę. Szłam powoli chodnikiem. Wcale nie spieszyło mi się do domu. Widziałam smutne oczy Lysandra. Wystawiłam go. Westchnęłam. - Hola, aniołku, dokąd się wybieramy? Zerwałaś się? Nie będzie prezentów od Mikołaja w tym roku! Teraz muszę jeszcze spławić Kastiela. Zupełnie nie mam ochoty z nim gadać. - Idę do domu. Jeśli chcesz się nabijać zrób to jutro. Nie mam nastroju. – powiedziałam idąc dalej. Nie zatrzymałam się nawet na chwilę. - Jesteś smutna. –powiedział. Gratulacje, Kapitanie Oczywisty! – albo wkurzona. Albo jedno i drugie. Ja nie odpuszczę, aniołku. - Jedno i drugie, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć. – syknęłam. Cholera, zabrzmiało ostrzej niż zamierzałam, ale jednak nie zraziło to Rudej Małpy, która uparcie za mną szła. - Nie wiesz, że złość piękności szkodzi? Możesz dużo stracić, aniołku. Stanęłam w miejscu. Co on powiedział? - Mówiłam ci, możesz się nabijać j u t r o. - A ja, że nie odpuszczę. Czemu chcesz mnie zabić? - To Lysander. Okej? Musiałam go wystawić. Jestem zła, bo musiałam, i smutna, bo to zrobiłam. Teraz dasz spokój? Poczułam łzy w oczach i chciałam się ulotnić. Szłam coraz szybciej. Kastiel zrezygnował z pościgu za mną. Na odchodne rzucił tylko: „Nie płacz, aniołku. Nie bądź beksą” i poszedł sobie. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Muszę się ogarnąć, w domu czeka na mnie niespodzianka, a ja, zamiast się cieszyć mażę się na ulicy jak ostatnia beksa. - Cześć mamo! Jesteś tam? – krzyknęłam w progu czując rosnące podekscytowanie. Ciekawe, co przygotowali! Na chwilę zapomniałam o oczach Lysa. Na chwilę. Mama zeszła powoli ze schodów z wręcz nienaturalnym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Pamiętasz ten największy pokój, do którego zabroniliśmy ci wchodzić, kiedy się tu wprowadziliśmy tydzień temu? Chodź! – zaszczebiotała i chwyciła mnie za rękę. W mieście byliśmy pięć dni, nie tydzień, a dom rodzice kupili chyba miesiąc temu. Mówili, że jeszcze nie możemy się wprowadzić, bo robią remont jednego z pokoi. To chyba o to chodziło. Mama otworzyła drzwi do pokoju. Spojrzałam na nią podejrzliwie. Ciekawe, czy urządzili tam łazienkę, kuchnię czy… O Boże… To mój nowy pokój. Zamurowało mnie. Stałam w progu pokoju z szeroko otwartymi oczami i buzią. Jak? Dlaczego? Przez ostatnie pięć dni mieszkałam w sypialni gościnnej. Była sporo mniejsza od sypialni rodziców a nawet łazienki, ale zbytnio mi to nie przeszkadzało, uważałam, że jest przytulnie. Ten pokój jest natomiast spełnieniem moich marzeń, tych, których nie śmiałam wypowiedzieć na głos. Na dodatek jest prawdziwy. Zakryłam usta ręką a po policzkach powoli zaczęły ściekać łzy. Spodziewałam się zwierzątka albo telefonu. Nigdy nawet nie wspomniałam na temat wymarzonego pokoju, a ten jest idealny. Dokładnie taki, jaki sama bym zaprojektowała. Szlochałam i śmiałam się jednocześnie. Muszę się ogarnąć. Chodziłam od ściany do ściany, dotykając wszystkiego tak, jakby było z porcelany i miało się rozpaść. Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że zaraz się obudzę a wszystko zniknie. - Dziękuję. – powiedziałam cicho do mamy, bo głos odmawiał mi posłuszeństwa i w każdej chwili mogłam się rozpłakać. – Dziękuję. Pokój był prostokątny, na podłodze były drewniane panele. Pod ścianą z dwoma wielkimi oknami było podwyższenie, na którym stało dwuosobowe łóżko. Po obu stronach podwyższenia były przeszklone drzwi prowadzące na balkon. W rogu pod ścianą którą prawie całą pokrywało wielkie lustro stała biała sofa z ogromną ilością poduszek, a obok niej szafa z białego szkła. Było też narożne biurko i puchaty, biały dywan. Kiedy już szystko obejrzałam mama widząc pytanie w moich oczach powiedziała: - Pamiętasz Judy i Toma, prawda? Kiedyś pomogliśmy im w trudnej dla nich sytuacji, kiedy firma i kariera Judy jako architekta upadała. Więc teraz, kiedy ich interes rozkręcił się już na dobre i przynosi im niemałe dochody, postanowili się odwdzięczyć. Szczególnie kiedy usłyszeli że szukamy kogoś kto zrobiłby to – machnęła ręką na pokój. – To dlatego nie mogliśmy wprowadzić się tutaj wcześniej. Sama rozumiesz. Wszystko było gotowe właściwie tydzień temu, ale Judy uparła się żeby kupić jeszcze jakieś dodatki. Trzeba przyznać, że pięknie im to wyszło. Sama byłam zachwycona. - Muszę zadzwonić do Judy. – powiedziałam zamyślona. – Do Toma też. Muszę im podziękować. Tu… Tu jest cudownie! Położyłam się na łóżku i kopiąc powietrze roześmiałam się na dobre. Kiedy już nie piszczałam jak wariatka (chociaż idiotyczny uśmiech nie złaził z mojej twarzy) zajrzałam do szafy. Mama przeniosła tu już moje ubrania, kiedy byłam w szkole. Jest też kilka nowych. Na najwyższej półce w szafie zobaczyłam małe, białe pudełko przewiązane wstążką. Chciałam zapytać mamy, czemu kupowała mi coś jeszcze, ale już wyszła. Wzięłam więc pudełko i usiadłam na łóżku. Ostrożnie odsunęłam wstążkę i podniosłam wieczko pudełka, aby go nie zniszczyć. W środku, na samej górze jasno różowego papieru, w który pewnie opakowana była zawartość pudełka, leżał liścik od Judy. „Angie, mam nadzieję, że pokój Ci się spodobał. Nawet nie wiesz, jaką frajdę sprawiło mi projektowanie go dla Ciebie. To, co jest w pudełku zobaczyłam podczas wybierania dodatków do pokoju i od razu pomyślałam o tobie. Kocham, Judy” Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Judy jest naprawdę kochana. Odsunęłam papier i zaniemówiłam. W środku była delikatna, piękna biała sukienka z delikatnymi, srebrnymi zdobieniami. Wyglądała jak uszyta z księżycowej poświaty. Pod nią w pudełku był mały srebrny woreczek z bransoletką w środku. Ostrożnie ją wyjęłam. Była idealnie dopasowana do sukienki. Śliczne. Wyjrzałam za okno, był już wieczór. O Matko, ile ja tu siedziałam? Nie byłam głodna, więc poszłam do łazienki i wzięłam prysznic. Podeszłam do szafy w poszukiwaniu mojej ulubionej piżamy, ale znalazłam tylko czarną bieliznę z karteczką od Judy, na której napisała, że teraz, skoro mam łóżko dla damy, to do snu też muszę wyglądać jak dama. Westchnęłam. Trudno. Założyłam nową bieliznę i narzuciłam na ramiona za dużą białą koszulę. Usiadłam na łóżku i już chciałam iść spać, kiedy zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że mój pokój jest teraz z zupełnie innej strony domu, co oznacza, ze widok z balkonu też będzie inny. Odetchnęłam głęboko. Nie mogę przecież przegapić nowego widoku, do tego nocą! Wyszłam po cichu na balkon i oparłam się o barierkę, odchylając głowę. Delikatny, chłodny wiatr sprawił, że koszula delikatnie falowała. To było to. Poczułam czyjś wzrok na sobie. Myślałam, że to mama i się odwróciłam. Nikogo nie było w moim (nowym, cudownym) pokoju, więc powróciłam do oglądania gwiazd. Znów poczułam, że ktoś mi się przygląda. Podniosłam wzrok. Cholera. Na balkonie, w domu naprzeciwko mojego siedział Lysander. Kiedy zobaczył, że go zauważyłam zarumienił się i mi pomachał. Co on tu robi? Mieszka tu? To w sumie bardzo prawdopodobne. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i mu odmachałam, a potem zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że jestem w samej bieliźnie. W pośpiechu zapięłam koszulę i zobaczyłam, że w ścianę mojego domu (Tak, tam gdzie miałam pokój) była wbita cienka linka. Chciałam sprawdzić, gdzie jest wbity drugi koniec i podążyłam za nią oczami. Kończyła się na ścianie domu Lysandra. Po co? Judy nie mogła tego zrobić, chyba, tak mi się wydaje. Po stronie Lysandra na lince wisiało małe wiaderko. Wrzucił coś do niego i popchnął w moją stronę. Po chwili złapałam wiaderko i wyjęłam z niego kartkę i długopis. Na kartce już było coś napisane. Uniosłam brew. Liściki z Lysandrem po północy? Czemu nie? Rozwinęłam kartkę. „Ana, wybacz, że cię podglądałem. Jeśli nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać to zrozumiem. Byłem zaskoczony tym, że tu jesteś, wcześniej Cię tu nie widywałem. Wybacz moją ciekawość, ale mieszkasz tutaj?” Wzięłam długopis do ręki i napisałam odpowiedź. „Wcale mnie nie podglądałeś. Nie brałeś przecież lornetki i nie zaglądałeś mi do pokoju, pamiętasz? To JA wyszłam na balkon w bieliźnie. Nie twoja wina. Tak, mieszkam tu od pięciu dni, ale dzisiaj dostałam nowy pokój, wcześniej był po drugiej stronie domu, to pewnie dlatego mnie tu nie widziałeś. Dlatego musiałam wyjść wcześniej, mama uparła się, że chce mi go pokazać od razu.” Odetchnęłam głęboko. Teraz wie. Po chwili już miałam wiadomość. „To prawda, ale nikt nie kazał mi tu stać i się w Ciebie wpatrywać.” „Gdybyś ty stał na balkonie w samej bieliźnie to nie wiem, czy odwróciłabym się i odeszła” Zachichotałam widząc wyraz twarzy Lysandra kiedy czytał moją odpowiedź. „Tak uważasz?” Och. Myślałam, że zmieni temat. Tego się nie spodziewałam. „Tak.” Teraz to ja mu się przyglądałam. Przechylił głowę i się uśmiechnął. Mimo tego, że to była chłodna noc a ja stałam okryta jedynie cienką koszulą, zrobiło mi się gorąco. Ja naprawdę to napisałam? Cholera. „Kiedyś to sprawdzę.” Wypuściłam całe powietrze z płuc. Czułam, jak na mojej twarzy wykwitają czerwone rumieńce. No cóż, ja go sprowokowałam, ale to, co właśnie przeczytałam pasowałoby bardziej do Rudej Małpy niż Lysandra. Usłyszałam ciche pukanie do drzwi. - Chwilkę! – powiedziałam, po czym napisałam ostatnią wiadomość do Lysandra. Nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłam. To zdecydowanie nie było w moim stylu. „Nie mogę się doczekać” Odepchnęłam wiaderko i wróciłam do pokoju, odwracając się w drzwiach. Lysander zaniemówił? Może jednak posunęłam się za daleko… Wolałam teraz o tym nie myśleć. Podeszłam do drzwi i je uchyliłam. Zamiast rodziców na podłodze leżało kilka ciastek na talerzyku. Wzięłam je ze sobą do pokoju. Zjadłam dwa, resztę zostawię na jutro. Położyłam się do łóżka i zanim zasnęłam, rozmyślałam o tym, co zdarzyło się na balkonie. Wstałam po cichu z łóżka. Chodziłam dookoła na palcach, czując rosnący niepokój. Tam coś było. A najgorsze, że nie mam pojęcia, czy już sobie poszło. Schyliłam się i zajrzałam pod łóżko. - Mamo, jeśli chciałaś mnie przestraszyć to ci się udało, a teraz zabieraj tą lalkę! – krzyknęłam zirytowana, wyciągając lalkę z pod łóżka. Dlaczego to zrobiła? Doskonale wie o wszystkich moich problemach ze snem, a jeszcze je pogarsza. Drzwi mojego pokoju powoli się uchyliły. - Bierz już ten cholerny kawał plastiku i spierdalaj! – Byłam nieziemsko wkurzona, co jeszcze potęgował strach, przez który trudniej mi było oddychać, ale nie myślałam, że nakrzyczę na własną mamę, a tym bardziej, że zrobię to takimi słowami. – Weź ją. Proszę. Bierz to ode mnie, dobra? Po co to zrobiłaś? Wydawało mi się, że mówię to w stronę drzwi, ale przyłapałam się na tym, że patrzyłam w stronę kukły wyciągniętej spod łóżka. Dopiero teraz, gdy ją odwróciłam, zobaczyłam, jak wygląda. Miała zmasakrowane ciało i twarz (widocznie była stylizowana na martwą) ale jednak kogoś mi przypominała. Wyglądała jak… Wyglądała jak ja. Obudziłam się z łzami w oczach i na podłodze. Spadłam z łóżka? Możliwe. Sprawdziłam, czy nie mam siniaków, ale nic nie znalazłam. Jakie to szczęście, że Judy położyła tu ten miękki dywan. Westchnęłam, aby potem wstrzymać powietrze. Leżę obok łóżka na podłodze, co znaczy, że z łatwością mogę pod nie zajrzeć. A jednak coś mi mówiło aby tego nie robić. Ponownie obudziłam się o 6:43. Wstałam i wlokłam się od szafki do szafki, kompletując dzisiejszy strój. Kiedy już byłam gotowa wyszłam na chwilę na balkon, aby odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem (również dlatego, że po moim dziwnym śnie nie chciałam siedzieć w pokoju) i uczesać włosy. Przypomniałam sobie moje wczorajsze liściki z Lysandrem i mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam. Wiaderko było teraz po mojej stronie. Odpisał mi na wczorajsze? Zrobiło mi się gorąco. Może przegięłam? Sama tak uważam. Przegięłam. Zdecydowanie. „Ana, przepraszam za wczoraj, nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. Dosyć szybko uciekłaś – to przeze mnie? Tak czy inaczej, miłego dnia.” To ON przeprasza MNIE? Powinno być odwrotnie. Odpisałam i popchnęłam wiaderko. Było już po siódmej, więc wzięłam swoją torbę i wyszłam z domu. Kiedy dotarłam do szkoły już kończyła się przerwa, więc musiałam się pospieszyć. Weszłam szybko do damskiej szatni aby zostawić swoje rzeczy i chciałam wyjść, kiedy wyjście zagrodził mi wysoki blondyn. - Niunia, dokąd to się wybieramy, co? – Uśmiechnął się do mnie, ale jego uśmiech wywołał u mnie dreszcz. Co on robi w damskiej szatni? Może czuje się kobietą? Nie wygląda. – Może chcesz poznać mnie bliżej, co? Zbliżał się do mnie, a ja wpadłam na szafki. Zaśmiał się. - T-To jest damska szatnia. Nie masz do niej wstępu. – byłam zdenerwowana, ale nie na tyle, żeby zapomnieć języka w buzi. – Chyba, że czujesz się kobietą. Spojrzałam mu ze złością w oczy i zobaczyłam w nich wahanie. Zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. - Złotko, co tam mruczysz? Chcesz buziaka? - Odwal się, kretynie. Powiedziałam że chcę PRZEJŚĆ. – prawie krzyknęłam. Miałam nadzieję że ktoś mnie usłyszy. – To DAMSKA szatnia i NIE WOLNO ci do niej wchodzić, chyba że CZUJESZ SIĘ CHOLERNĄ DZIEWCZYNĄ! Tym razem już krzyknęłam. Jezu, ktoś musiał to usłyszeć. Proszę. Podniósł na mnie rękę i chciał uderzyć, ale kopnęłam go w brzuch. Zachichotał i również uderzył mnie w brzuch. Upadłabym, gdyby mnie nie trzymał. Zamachnął się drugi raz. Trzeci. Nagle usłyszałam głośny pisk. W wejściu do szatni stała Roza wznosząc alarm. Chłopak ruszył w jej stronę, a ja upadłam na podłogę. Zza pleców Rozy wyszedł Kastiel i dwóch chłopaków, których nie znam. Czułam się jakbym oglądała to wszystko z boku. Nie mogłam się ruszyć. W końcu mimo że otwierałam oczy najszerzej, jak umiałam wszystkie światła zgasły. Obudziłam się na ławce na dziedzińcu. Czy ja…? Tak, wygląda na to, że straciłam przytomność. Spróbowałam się podnieść, ale moją klatkę piersiową przeszył ból. Jęknęłam. Teraz dopiero zauważyłam, że Roza siedzi obok mnie. Gdy mnie usłyszała natychmiast się podniosła i pomogła mi usiąść. - Przepraszam. – szepnęłam – To wszystko przeze mnie. Rozalia zachichotała. - Żartujesz, tak? – przechyliła głową i popatrzyła na mnie z politowaniem. – Mnie i tak nic się nie stało. Kas się nie skarżył, więc o tym nic nie wiem, ale i tak najbardziej oberwałaś ty. Wiesz, Kastiel gonił tego kretyna jeszcze przez kilka ulic, ale wsiadł do jakiegoś samochodu i odjechał. - Tablice rejestracyjne? - Taa. Fałszywe blachy. – skrzywiła się. – Na dodatek połowy nie było. Jak mówiłam, Kastiel gonił tego kretyna a ciebie tu przyniósł Lysio. Apteczkę przywlókł Armin. Nie jestem pewna, czy już miałaś okazję go poznać. Tak w ogóle, to wszyscy tutaj są. - Wszyscy czyli kto? Wiesz że nie znam jeszcze większości. - Dobra, ale jeśli mam wymieniać wszystkich to zajmie mi to całe wieki – zachichotała – Jest tutaj: Armin i Alexy – To bracia, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć – Iris, Lysander, Nat, Amber, Charlotte, Li, Ken, Violetta, kilka osób których nie kojarzę i jeszcze Kas, jeśli już wrócił. - Tak, już wrócił – usłyszałam głos Rudej Małpy – Co tam, aniołku? - W życiu nie czułam się lepiej – powiedziałam zamyślona. – a u ciebie, Bohaterski rudzielcu? - W życiu nie czułem się lepiej – zaśmiał się. – Roza, zawołać resztę? Wiesz, żeby nie myśleli że ciągle śpi. - No jasne. Ale wiesz, Lysio jest tutaj przez cały czas – wskazała głową na drugą ławkę na którym siedział Lysander ze swoim notatnikiem. – Więc go nie szukaj. Kastiel wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł szukać reszty. - Cześć, Lysander – powiedziałam, ale mój głos był strasznie zachrypnięty. Odkaszlnęłam. – Cześć. Dopiero teraz podniósł wzrok i gdy mnie zobaczył, natychmiast się rozluźnił. - Lys się strasznie martwił, wiesz? – szepnęła, a potem zachichotała mi do ucha. – Mówię ci, strasznie. W życiu go takiego nie widziałam. Najpierw nieźle się wkurzył, potem się obwiniał a na końcu martwił. Nie dał się stąd wygonić. Siedział tu przez caaaały czas. Zaczął mnie denerwować, kiedy co chwila chciał cię sprawdzać – wywróciła oczami. – wiesz, czy oddychasz i takie tam. Ten kretyn z szatni nieźle cię poturbował. Nic nie odpowiedziałam. Wciąż wpatrywałam się w Lysandra, a on wpatrywał się we mnie. Poczułam że się rumienię i spuściłam wzrok. Przygryzłam wargę w nadziei, że nie nikt nie zobaczy mojego kretyńskiego, mimowolnego uśmiechu. Napotkałam pytające spojrzenie Rozy. - Lysiek jest w twoim typie, co, aniołku? – zachichotała i szturchnęła mnie w ramię. – No powiedz! Wiesz, że nikomu nie wygadam. – puściła do mnie oczko. - Roza, ja… ja nie wiem. Znam go dwa dni. – szepnęłam. - Z czego dzisiejszy przespałam. - Ja i tak się dowiem. Lysio nie przyzna się choćby miało by mu to uszami wyjść. Ale wiem, że czegoś mi nie mówisz. - Mieszkamy naprzeciwko siebie. Roza głośno wypuściła powietrze. - Dobra. Okej. Wszystko rozumiem. – zmrużyła oczy – ale lubisz go, prawda? Wiesz, że byłybyśmy siostrami? Zachichotałyśmy a Lysander spojrzał na nas podejrzliwie. - Pogadam z Lysiem. Wydaje mi się że cię lubi. A tak w ogóle, wiesz, że sympatia Kastiela to rzadkość? Zastanawiałam się, czy już nie znaliście się wcześniej, ale doszłam do wniosku, że chyba jednak to niemożliwe. Pogadałyśmy jeszcze chwilę (oczywiście szeptem, bo Lysander za żadne skarby nie chciał wyjść) kiedy Roza uderzyła się lekko w głowę i powiedziała: - Kurczę, prawie zapomniałam! Wiesz, że w sobotę jest dyskoteka? W piwnicy, chyba jeszcze tam nie byłaś. Tak czy siak, musimy załatwić dwie rzeczy: musimy kupić ci sukienkę i znaleźć co kogoś, z kim możesz przyjść. - Już mam sukienkę. – powiedziałam, przypominając sobie prezent od Judy. – I chyba wolę przyjść sama. - Hej, masz ją przy sobie? – potaknęłam. – Może przyjdziesz dzisiaj do mnie i spróbujemy kilku opcji, żeby się zdecydować, co? A jeśli myślisz, że pozwolę ci iść samej, to się mylisz, kochana. Zmrużyła oczy, ale jednak widziałam w nich troskę. O mnie? To przez tego kretyna dzisiaj w szatni? Teraz pewnie uważa mnie za ofiarę losu. Westchnęłam. - Jak chcesz. Ale ja i tak nie mam z kim iść. – powiedziałam. – a nie mam zamiaru bawić się w jakieś dziwne konkursy na kogoś z kim pójdę, dobra? - No jasne – uśmiechnęła się promiennie. – Ja ci kogoś znajdę, nie martw się. Oczy się jej zaświeciły a ja zaczęłam się bać. Co ona wymyśli? Przyszłam do szkoły dopiero dwa dni później, bo nie czułam się jeszcze zbyt dobrze. Nic nie mówiłam rodzicom, bo jeszcze cos strzeliłoby im do głowy. Jednak został mi uraz do miejsca w którym stało się to wszystko i postanowiłam już nigdy tam nie wejść. Roza nawet poszła do dyrektorki i wymusiła na niej oddanie mi jednej z szafek. Jestem jej za to bardzo wdzięczna. Kiedy już dotarłam do szkoły (przyszłam później, na drugą lekcję) już wszyscy kłębili się wokół klasy. Westchnęłam. Weszłam w tłum i rozglądałam się za wolną ławką lub krzesłem, bo znów zakręciło mi się w głowie i wydawało mi się, że upadnę. Kiedy już namierzyłam mój cel i chciałam do niego iść, nogi się pode mną ugięły. Ktoś za mną mnie przytrzymał i dzięki temu nie upadłam. - Cholera jasna tego idiotę – mruknął. Nataniel? Przeklina? O kurczę. – Nic ci się nie stało? Dobrze że tu stałem. Ktoś mógł cię tu zgnieść. Powiedział, po czym podniósł mnie i zaniósł na wolną ławkę z daleka od całego hałasu. - Już w porządku. – spojrzał na mnie z troską. – Po co się tam pchałaś? Wiesz co mogło się stać. Patrzyłam na niego przez chwilę. Uniósł brew. - Tak, wszystko dobrze. Dziękuję za pomoc. Przymknął na chwilę oczy i usłyszałam, jak syknął do siebie coś o pierdolonym kretynie. Zachichotałam. - Coś cię bawi? – zapytał mrużąc oczy, ale w końcu też się uśmiechnął. - Przeklinasz – zachichotałam ponownie. – Strasznie ci to nie pasuje, wiesz? Przewrócił oczami. - Każdy czasem przeklina. Ale to fakt, wykorzystałem już limit przekleństw na ten tydzień. Uśmiechnął się szeroko a ja odpowiedziałam tym samym. Zadzwonił dzwonek a mnie rozbolała głowa, ale próbowałam to ukryć. Westchnął i zbliżył się do mnie. - Co ty robisz? – pisnęłam, kiedy mnie podniósł. - Niosę cię do klasy. – uśmiechnął się. – To chyba oczywiste, prawda? - Tak, ale ja u m i e m chodzić. – syknęłam. Prychnął. - Tak, już dziś to widziałem. Zachichotałam i już nic nie mówiłam. Aż do klasowych drzwi. - Okej, możesz mnie już postawić – powiedziałam. – Naprawdę. Zrób to. Totalnie mnie zignorował i otworzył drzwi. Wszedł do klasy niosąc mnie jak gdyby nigdy nic, i postawił mnie dopiero przy mojej ławce, po czym puścił do mnie oczko i wyszedł. Przeprosiłam tylko za spóźnienie i usiadłam. Na szczęście to była lekcja z moją ulubioną nauczycielką; miała anielską cierpliwość i ogromne poczucie humoru, więc tylko zachichotała i prowadziła dalej lekcje. Na przerwie złapała mnie Roza. - Hej, co to miało być? – zapytała z założonymi rękami. - Nataniel mnie przyniósł, mimo że mówiłam mu że nie musi – powiedziałam. – a wcześniej pomógł mi, kiedy upadłam. - Fajny koleś, co? – zapytała szczerząc się – Ale wiesz, musisz się zdecydować, z kim idziesz na ten pożal się boże bal w tę sobotę. Cholera, całkiem zapomniałam! - Jak to „mam się zdecydować”? – Zapytałam ze zdziwieniem. – Przecież nikt mnie nie zaprosił, Roza, przecież wiesz. - Taa, jeszcze nie – znów się wyszczerzyła. – Nic nie wiadomo, kicia. - Kicia? - No pewnie! Nataniel kocha koty, więc… Nie dokończyła, bo szturchnęłam ją w ramię. - Przestań, po prostu jest zbyt miły. Jestem pewna że mam mnie za ofiarę losu, którą z resztą jestem. Siniaki znikną a wszyscy zapomną, i będzie normalnie. - Nie gadaj. Nic z tego co powiedziałaś nie jest prawdą. Wszyscy cię polubili jeszcze zanim ten kretyn zrobił to, co zrobił, więc nie okłamuj samej siebie. Nie jesteś żadną ofiarą losu, widziałaś jak ten gość wyglądał? Nie jestem pewna, czy którykolwiek z przypadkowych chłopaków dałby mu radę. - Kastiel… - Daj spokój! Kastiel to Kastiel, przestań. Aha, i jeszcze mam dla ciebie to – podała mi różową kopertę – Robię dzisiaj piżama party, mam nadzieję, że przyjdziesz. Zaprosiłam jeszcze Violettę, Kim, Iris, Klementynę, Charlotte, Li, Amber, Sucrette i jeszcze kilka dziewczyn, ale tylko cztery z nich już potwierdziły. - Oh. No jasne, że przyjdę. Nie znam jeszcze połowy z dziewczyn które wymieniłaś. To dziwne, że jeszcze ich nie spotkałam. - No cóż, spotkasz dziś wieczorem u mnie! W zaproszeniu masz szczegóły i w ogóle. To do zobaczenia wieczorem! - Nie mamy jeszcze lekcji? Myślałam, że… - Tak, ale są odwołane. Odwołali nam trzy lekcje, super, co? Jutro podobnie, bo jest piątek i chcą żeby wszyscy wyszli wcześniej, żeby można było na spokojnie przygotować salę na bal. - Czyli to była ostatnia lekcja? - Tak. Dobra, to widzimy się wieczorem, tak? - No jasne. To do zobaczenia! Nie odpowiedziała, bo już w podskokach wychodziła ze szkoły. Westchnęłam. Skąd ona ma tyle energii? W drzwiach znów zrobiło mi się słabo i się zatrzymałam. Ktoś we mnie wpadł. - Uważaj gdzie idziesz, do jasnej… - usłyszałam znajomy głos. – Oh, to ty aniołku! Wstawaj. Pomóc ci? Kastiel podał mi rękę i pomógł wstać. - Jest jakiś powód, dla którego stoisz w drzwiach? – zapytał. – Wiesz, to niebezpiecznie, ktoś może na ciebie wpaść. Zachichotałam. - Nie żeby to się właśnie stało, prawda? – uśmiechnęłam się. – Byłeś na lekcjach? - Nie, dopiero co przyszedłem, bo nie wiedziałem że odwołali lekcje. Pewnie gdybym wiedział to wcale byś mnie tu nie zobaczyła. Spojrzał na różową kopertę od Rozalii. - Idziesz do Rozy wieczorem? Skąd on to wiedział? - Skąd ty… - Od Amber. Nie wiem dlaczego mi to powiedziała, ma jakiś problem, serio. - Jest z nią coś nie tak? Wydawało mi się, że jest sympatyczna. - Su ma na ten temat inne zdanie. Zapytaj jej dzisiaj, jak będziesz u Rozy. Uniosłam brew. Nie znałam jej jeszcze, może też jest taka fajna? - Wracasz sama? - Tak, a co? - Nie będziesz iść sama, rano prawie umarłaś na korytarzu. Przewrócił oczami zupełnie jak Nataniel dziś rano. Zachichotałam. - Co? - Nic, po prostu tak strasznie nie lubisz Nataniela a przed chwilą wygladałeś zupełnie jak on. Zmrużył oczy. - Tak uważasz? – Uśmiechnął się z wyższością - Tego nie zrobiłby twój ukochany gospodarz. - Kastiel, co… Nie zdążyłam dokończyć, bo złapał mnie za ręce z tyłu jedną ręką, a drugą uciszył. Pociągnął mnie między szafki i zdjął rękę z moich ust. Położył ją na ścianie nad moją głową i schylił się do mnie. - Nie wiesz z kim masz do czynienia – powiedział, zbliżając się do mojej szyi. – Nie masz zielonego pojęcia, prawda? Było mi ciężej oddychać, kiedy zaczął całować mnie po szyi. Kurwa. - Kas, nie – powiedziałam. – Odwal się, do cholery. - Aniołku, nie przestraszysz mnie swoim ciętym językiem. Usłyszałam czyjeś kroki. Nie wyglądał, jakby zrobiło to na nim większe wrażenie. - Cholera – chciałam się wyrwać, ale wciąż mnie trzymał. – Spierdalaj. Uśmiechnął się tylko szyderczo i zbliżył się do mojego ucha. - Jak sobie pani życzy. – szepnął. – Życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. Puścił mnie. Tak po prostu. - Miałeś racje, mój ukochany gospodarz w życiu by tego nie zrobił. Pewnie nawet nie pomyślał o upokorzeniu mnie w ten sposób! Natychmiast wybiegłam z budynku. Przynajmniej się nie rozpłakałam. - Bylebym się na nikogo nie natknęła, proszę. – poczułam że łzy spływają mi po policzkach. – co za chuj. Co mu, kurwa, dało do tego prawo? Po drodze znalazłam wolną ławkę w parku, najbliżej fontanny. Świetnie. Ponieważ miałam mnóstwo czasu postanowiłam na niej usiąść. Patrzyłam się tępo w spływającą wodę i płakałam. Strasznie bolała mnie nie tylko głowa czy miejsca uderzeń kretyna z szatni, ale również duma. Za sobą usłyszałam kroki i zamarłam. Nie chciałam, żeby ktokolwiek mnie teraz zobaczył. Nagle kroki ustały a ja wstrzymałam oddech. - Boże, Annie! – Rozalia? O nie, będzie się martwić, a ja nie przygotowałam historii o tym, co się stało! – Jezu, nic ci nie jest? Kto ci to zrobił? Znowu ten debil z szatni? O rany, to moja wina? Powiedz coś, proszę! - Nic się nie stało. – szepnęłam, ale nie brzmiałam przekonująco, nawet dla mnie. – To nic, naprawdę. - Kto? – cholera. Nie wiem, czy mam jej powiedzieć. – Kto to zrobił? - Nikt. Nikt ważny. - Jak chcesz. Chodź ze mną, zapraszam cię na gorącą czekoladę, dobra? - Tak, dziękuję. Poszłyśmy do kawiarni a Roza zamówiła dwie duże filiżanki czekolady. Dużo rozmawiałyśmy, aż w końcu rozmowa zeszła na temat sobotniego balu. - Podam ci imiona chłopaków a ty mi powiesz czy są dobrą partią na ten bal, dobra? Przewróciłam oczami. - Dobra. - Jej! Okej, to zaczynam: Kentin? - Nie znam go. - Armin? - Też nie znam. - Kastiel? Spojrzałam na nią z przerażeniem i łza spłynęła mi po policzku. Otarłam ją szybko. - Przepraszam, Ana, ja nie wiedziałam… - Nic nie szkodzi, Roza, to nie twoja wina. – uśmiechnęłam się do niej blado. – Do zobaczenia wieczorem, tak? Bardzo ci dziękuję za to wszystko. Pomachałam jej i wyszłam. Wróciłam szybko do domu, musiałam się przygotować. Mam nadzieję, że szybko zapomnę. I nie mam na myśli tylko chłopaka z szatni. Znalazłam w szafie jakąś normalną piżamę i przygotowałam wszystko inne na dzisiejszy wieczór. Została mi jakaś godzina. Westchnęłam. Wyszłam na balkon i usiadłam na huśtawce z poduszkami ( Tak, Judy pomyślała nawet o huśtawce!) i rozmyślałam o dzisiejszym wieczorze, ale również o jutrzejszym balu i że pewnie na niego nie pójdę. Próbowałam nie myśleć o Kastielu, ale w końcu cienka ściana puściła i zaczęłam szlochać. Nie rozumiem tego. Siłą rzeczy szlochałam coraz głośniej, aż usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. - To pewnie listonosz. – mruknęłam sama do siebie. – Albo rodzice zapomnieli kluczy. Znowu. Do diabli z ich pamięcią. Westchnęłam i podeszłam do drzwi. W progu stał Lysander. Szybko otarłam łzy z policzków. - Cześć. – Spojrzał na mnie. – Usłyszałem że płaczesz, więc jestem. Co się stało? Nic się, kurwa, nie stało. Tylko twój cholerny przyjaciel jest kretynem. Łzy znów zaczęły spływać mi po policzkach. W przypływie impulsu podeszłam do niego i go przytuliłam. - Nie płacz, proszę. – powiedział, wciąż mnie nie puszczając. – Nie płacz. - Przepraszam. - Powiesz mi, kto zrobił ci przykrość? - Nikt warty uwagi. - Rozumiem. Staliśmy tak jeszcze chwilę w ciszy. - Wiesz, Kastiel nie jest złym człowiekiem. Robi tylko głupie rzeczy. Co? - Skąd wiedziałeś? - Domyśliłem się. Nie mam jednak pojęcia jak głupio musiał postąpić, żebyś tyle płakała. Podniósł moją głowę. - Nie płacz, dobrze? Pokiwałam głową. - Wiesz, że ciągle stoimy w przejściu? Może chcesz wejść? - Nie, nie będę ci robił kłopotu. Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, co się stało. - Och. No dobrze. Uśmiechnął się i wyszedł. Zamknęłam drzwi, odetchnęłam głęboko i pobiegłam na górę. Wzięłam torbę i prezent dla Rozy i wyszłam powoli z domu. Naprzeciwko zobaczyłam Lysandra. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. - Dziękuję! – krzyknęłam wciąż się uśmiechając i mu machając, na co odpowiedział tym samym, po czym znacznie weselsza szłam pod dom Rozalii. Nacisnęłam guzik przy furtce i weszłam za bramę. W progu przywitała mnie piszcząca Rozalia. - Cześć! Większość już jest, gramy właśnie w pytania! Przyłącz się! Poszłam za nią i witając się ze wszystkimi dziewczynami usiadłam w kółku. - Okej, w takim razie – powiedziała Roza udając że się zastanawia – ja zadam pytanie! Jakie są wasze drugie imiona? Znamy się już długo, a tego nie wiem. Okazało się, że trzy z nich nie mają drugiego imienia. Roza wskazała na mnie. - Właściwie, to Angel to moje drugie imię. Wszyscy się do mnie tak zwracają, mimo że lubię swoje imię. Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale tak już zostało. - W takim razie jak masz na imię? To zabrzmiało tak, jakbyśmy dopiero się poznały. - Carmen. - O Rany, czemu go nie używasz? Jest super! - Właściwie to nie wiem. Mogłabym go używać, bo tak mam na imię, ale… - Carmen Angel Rose? Ciekawe. Nazwisko też masz ładne. – uśmiechnęła się do mnie. - Ja będę tak do ciebie mówić. A co z wami? Wszystkie potwierdziły. Westchnęłam. - Dobra, jak chcecie. Dziewczyny zadawały następne pytania, a w końcu była kolejka dziewczyny obok mnie. - Cicho! Moje pytanie to… - zastanawiała się przez chwilę. – Już mam! Z kim idziecie na jutrzejszy bal? Każda wymieniała imiona osób, których nie znam. - Ja nie idę. – szepnęłam. Roza natychmiast się uciszyła i wpatrywała we mnie. - Tak uważasz? – zapytała. – Przez jednego, dobra, dwóch debili nie pójdziesz ze mną na bal? - Jezu, Roza, dobrze wiesz, że nie mam z kim iść. Przewróciłam oczami. Brunetka z zielonymi oczami zmieniła pozycję i siedziała teraz na nogach. - Serio? Jakoś ci nie wierzę. Nawet ja mam z kim iść. - Słyszysz? Su ci nie wierzy i ja też nie. Ktoś na pewno cię jutro zaprosi, zobaczysz! Potem zrobiłyśmy wojnę na poduszki i jadłyśmy lody czekoladowe oglądając jakieś romanse. Czułam się zadziwiająco lekko, co chyba było zasługą tego że w końcu ktoś używa mojego imienia. Bardzo dobrze się bawiłam. - Hej, oglądamy coś jeszcze? – zapytała brunetka. Sucrette? Chyba tak ma na imię. - Nie, lepiej pograjmy w butelkę. Dawno w to nie grałam, a wy? – podekscytowała się Charlotte. – A szczególnie z dziewczynami! - A czy gra w butelkę nie wiąże się przypadkiem z całowaniem? – zapytała nieśmiało dziewczyna z fioletowymi włosami, Violetta. – Bo wiecie, ja… - No coś ty! Możemy grać na wyzwania! Charlotte koniecznie chciała zacząć. Wypadło na mnie. - Okej! W takim razie nie możesz gadać z jakimś chłopakiem przez tydzień. Ty wybierasz, z którym! - Kastiel? - Okej! Teraz ty kręcisz! Grałyśmy jeszcze trochę, dojadłyśmy lody i ułożyłyśmy się z kocami na podłodze. Kiedy już zasypiałam Roza zaczęła potrząsać moim ramieniem. - Wstawaj, dziewczyno z której prawdziwe imię wyciągnęłam siłą, wstawaj! - Kurczę, Roza, co? - Musisz ze mną pogadać, wiesz? – spojrzała na mnie. – Musisz mi powiedzieć, co zrobił Kretyn 2.0. - Nie będę z nim gadać przez kilka dni i mi przejdzie, nie masz o co się martwić. - Chyba jednak mam. Chodź ze mną. Zaprowadziła mnie do łazienki i kazała stanąć przed lustrem. - To on, prawda? – zapytała smutno i wskazała na moją szyję. – Zobaczyłam to już jak przyszłaś, ale nie chciałam żeby inne dziewczyny się do ciebie przyczepiły. Malinki? Mam malinki? Jak to możliwe, że tego nie poczułam? Złapałam się za szyję. - Boże. – Łzy znów zaczęły ściekać mi po policzkach. - Cicho, Carrie. – Carrie? Ach, tak. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję ci. Przepraszam, może gdybym cię wtedy nie zostawiła samej… - To nie twoja wina, kiciu. – zachichotałam. – Czyli co? Teren oznaczony? Śmiałam się histerycznie w tym samym czasie płacząc. Roza cofnęła się o dwa kroki. - Nie mów tak. - Dlaczego? Przecież to prawda! Zobacz! – spojrzałam w swoje odbicie z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. – Myślisz, że gdybym się zabiła to zgwałciłby moje zwłoki? - Co? - No wiesz – wzruszyłam ramionami. – Skoro zrobił to, kiedy jestem żywa, to skąd wiesz, co zrobi kiedy nie będę mogła się bronić? - Zamknij się, kretynko. – Roza prawie mnie uderzyła. – Zamknij się! Nigdy, kurwa, tego nie powtarzaj, jasne? Spojrzała mi w oczy i obie zaczęłyśmy płakać. - Wracajmy, zanim któraś się obudzi. - szepnęłam. - Myślę, że już się obudziły. Strasznie się darłyśmy. - Przepraszam. - Tak, ja też. – uśmiechnęła się blado. – Powiedziałaś mi właśnie, że chcesz się zabić, wiesz? Nie odpowiedziałam i pociągnęłam ją za sobą. Nigdy tego nie odwołałam. Wyszłam jeszcze zanim Roza i reszta dziewczyn się obudziła. Napisałam do niej, że nie wyszłam po to, aby się zabić (bo tak pewnie pomyślała) tylko żeby przygotować się do szkoły i na ogólne upokorzenie. Kiedy już byłam w domu, pobiegłam do mojego pokoju i zamknęłam drzwi na klucz. Osunęłam się po nich powoli i zwinęłam w kłębek. Rozmyślałam o tym, czy naprawdę POTRZEBUJĘ wykształcenia i koniecznie muszę iść dziś do szkoły. Westchnęłam. Poszłam się ubrać i uczesać, a po chwili byłam już gotowa. Sprawdziłam zegarek. Za piętnaście. Cholera, jak długo siedziałam na podłodze? Muszę szybko wyjść! Zbiegłam ze schodów i w pośpiechu wyszłam z domu. Nie zdarzyło się jeszcze abym spokojnie mogła wyjść do szkoły w tym roku. Może zdążę na autobus, jeśli się pośpieszę. Zaczęłam biec coraz szybciej. Dobiegłam na przystanek w momencie, w którym już zamykały się drzwi autobusu. Zdążyłam! Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie i zamknęłam oczy. Mogłam przecież powiedzieć, że źle się czuję i nigdzie nie wychodzić, ale Roza wtedy umarłaby ze sto razy myśląc, że właśnie siedzę w łazience sam na sam z żyletką. Zanim zdążyłam dobrze się nad tym zastanowić już byłam pod szkołą. Wyskoczyłam z autobusu i zakrztusiłam się świeżym powietrzem. Rozejrzałam się wokół siebie i mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam. Zaczęłam chichotać. Jak mogłam wcześniej tego nie zauważyć? Tu jest pięknie! Odetchnęłam głęboko i ruszyłam w stronę szkoły. Minęłam tłum i poszłam odłożyć książki do szafki, ignorując krzyki i piski. Coś się stało? To nie moja sprawa, a ja nie zamierzam przepychać się przez ten tłum. Podbiegła do mnie Rozalia. Spojrzała na mnie wielkimi oczami i zaczęła płakać. Zamurowało mnie. - Roza, co? Co się… - nie dokończyłam, bo uciszyła mnie ręką. - Nic, nic, tylko wiesz, Kastiel i Lysander… Oni się… Otarła nos rękawem. To zupełnie do niej niepodobne. - Oni się biją. Biją, rozumiesz? Najlepsi przyjaciele! Wpatrywałam się w nią wielkimi oczami. Dlaczego? Przecież oni… Chwilę. - Roza? Powiedziałaś Lysandrowi? Byłam coraz bardziej zirytowana. Mogła to zrobić? Chyba nie jest tak głupia, prawda? - Nie, nie jestem głupia! To Kastiel. Najpierw zadzwonił do Nataniela i mu powiedział, a potem poszedł do Lysandra. Nie wiem co mu się stało! - Zaprowadź mnie do nich. Teraz, Roza. I nie próbuj nawet dyskutować. Skinęła głową i zaprowadziła mnie – jak się domyślałam – do tłumu, który wcześniej minęłam. Roza mnie puściła a ja zaczęłam się przepychać przez ludzi. Wkrótce wypadłam na środek. Kastiel przyciśnięty przez Lysandra do szafek uśmiechał się złośliwie, a z nosa leciała mu krew. Stałam tam i nagle opuściła mnie odwaga. - L-Lysander? Co? Natychmiast się odwrócił i otworzył szeroko oczy. Podszedł do mnie rzucając rechoczącym Kastielem o ziemię i złapał mnie za brodę. - Słyszałem o wszystkim. Pokaż mi. Proszę. – zamknął oczy i szepnął – Zabiję go, czy był moim cholernym przyjacielem czy nie. - C-Co? Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. Cofnęłam się o krok do tyłu a on jeszcze szerzej otworzył oczy. Błyszczały wściekłością i przez chwilę miałam wrażenie, że mi zrobi to samo co Kastielowi. Cofnęłam się jeszcze, aż wpadłam na szafki. - Proszę. - Nie. To moja sprawa, rozumiesz? Spojrzałam na Kastiela. - Pierdol się, rudy gnoju. - szepnęłam i próbowałam znaleźć drogę powrotną przedzierając się przez tłum. Gdzie iść? Gdzieś, gdzie ludzie rzadko bywają. Piwnica, no jasne. Pobiegłam prosto do piwnicy i zaszyłam się w kącie między starymi pudłami. Nie płakałam. Nie miałam już łez. To lepiej, zdecydowanie. Mój spokój nie trwał długo. Do piwnicy ktoś wszedł a ja wstrzymałam oddech. O Boże, może mnie nie zauważy. Ktoś walnął pięścią w ścianę i opadł ciężko na ławkę. Wzdrygnęłam się a kartony zaczęły szeleścić. Cholera, nie, proszę, nie! Ktoś znieruchomiał i podszedł w – o, zgrozo – moim kierunku. Zacisnęłam powieki. Podniósł kilka pudełek, ale mnie nie zauważył. Dobrze. Wyszedł z piwnicy a ja wstałam z miejsca. Chciałam wychodzić, kiedy ktoś złapał mnie za rękę. - Proszę, nie idź. Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. Przepraszam. Wyrwałam rękę, westchnęłam głęboko i się odwróciłam. Nie chciałam, aby to właśnie Lysander czuł się winny, ale nie miałam siły podnieść wzroku. Podniósł moją brodę zmuszając mnie, abym na niego spojrzała. - Pokaż mi. Proszę cię. Znów spuściłam głowę. - Dobrze. Patrzyłam wszędzie, tylko nie na niego, kiedy odsunęłam włosy z szyi. Słyszałam tylko, że złapał głośno powietrze. - D-Dlatego nie chciałam, ż-żebyś… Bo t-ty… - zamilkłam, czując w oczach łzy. – Nikomu nie chciałam pokazywać. To… Czuję się… - Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Nie rób tego, bo czuję się jeszcze gorzej. Wpatrywał się we mnie bez emocji, zupełnie jak jego głos. Zero. Zupełnie nic. Ale to nie to było najbardziej niepokojące. Najgorsze było to, że on się uśmiechał. Co dziwne, i najbardziej mnie zaskoczyło, to to, że nie był to złośliwy czy niepokojący uśmiech. Uśmiechał się do mnie pokrzepiająco. Dlatego pewnie stałam jak wryta i wpatrywałam się w niego rozszerzonymi oczami. - Już nic ci się nie stanie. Obiecuję. Znów trzymając mnie za brodę lekko uniósł moją głowę patrząc mi głęboko w oczy. - Nigdy więcej. Nie przy mnie. Nigdy. Przytulił mnie i ciężko odetchnął. - Nie składaj, proszę, obietnic, których nie możesz dotrzymać. – szepnęłam. Trzymał mnie teraz mocniej. - Od początku miewasz tu straszne dni. Czy zdarzył się choć jeden dobry? Pomyślałam o pierwszym dniu szkoły. O złych przeczuciach, które się sprawdzają, o pośpiechu, o poznaniu Lysandra i nawet rudej małpy. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. - Jest jeden taki. - Chociaż tyle. Naprawdę nie masz szczęścia, prawda? – westchnął. – Wiesz, kiedy mi opowiadał, mówił o Carmen, a ja nie wiedziałem, że to ty. Dowiedziałem się, kiedy wskazał cię na korytarzu rano i tak nazwał. Dlatego byłem taki wściekły. Nie wiedziałam, co odpowiedzieć. Mam tłumaczyć się, czemu nie używam prawdziwego imienia? Nie mam na to siły ani ochoty. Poza tym powiedział, żebyś się nie tłumaczyła, a przed chwilą sam to zrobił. Zmarszczyłam brwi. Następnego dnia na poważnie rozważałam czy życie bez wykształcenia jest aż takie okropne. Zupełnie nie miałam ochoty żyć a tym bardziej iść do szkoły. Jednak rodzice jeszcze nie wyszli do pracy i nie mogłam zostać. Tym razem przygotowałam się szybciej niż zwykle i miałam mnóstwo czasu na dojście do szkoły, więc szłam przez park a nawet wstąpiłam do kawiarni po ciastko i coś ciepłego do picia. Było chłodniej niż myślałam, więc to był dobry pomysł. Zostawiłam książki i szłam pod moją klasę, kiedy wpadłam na dyrektorkę. - Oh, witaj! Właśnie cię szukałam! Mam do ciebie dwie sprawy. Po pierwsze, już poprawiliśmy twoje dokumenty i teraz jest tam już twoje pełne nazwisko. Po drugie, musisz się zapisać do jednego ze szkolnych klubów. Chociaż jeśli masz wystarczająco duzo czasu i chęci, możesz zapisać się do kilku klubów naraz. - No dobrze. Właściwie to wystarczy mi jeden klub, będę się mogła bardziej na nim skupić. – uśmiechnęłam się do niej – W jakich klubach są jeszcze wolne miejsca? - No cóż, wydaje mi się, że w klubie ogrodniczym i kilku innych, ale dokładnie nie pamiętam. Idź w tej sprawie do Nataniela, wydaje mi się, że już się znacie. Pokiwałam głową i szłam dalej pod klasę. Dotarłam dokładnie w chwili, w której zadzwonił dzwonek. Nie widziałam Kastiela, ale to pewnie dlatego, że mnie to nie obchodziło i się nie rozglądałam. Podczas czytania listy okazało się, że faktycznie go nie ma. Właściwie to nie nowość, rzadko bywa na lekcjach a wczorajszy incydent mógł nie mieć z tym nic wspólnego. Po lekcji poszłam od razu do pokoju nauczycielskiego zobaczyć się z Natanielem. Zapukałam ostrożnie. - Wejść! – warknął. Odskoczyłam od drzwi i otworzyłam szerzej oczy, jednak mimowolny uśmiech pojawił się na mojej twarzy. Dlaczego chodzisz taki wkurzony, mały, żałosny człowieczku? Wsadziłam głowę do pomieszczenia. - Jeśli masz zły humor to mogę wpaść później. Odwrócił się od papierów i spojrzał na mnie spode łba. - Nie, zostań. Dyrektorka uprzedziła mnie że przyjdziesz. Chodzi o kluby? Spojrzał na mnie a wzrok miał lodowaty, więc ugryzłam się w język tłumiąc niepotrzebną uwagę i potulnie pokiwałam głową. Przymknął oczy jakby się zastanawiał. - W tej chwili są wolne miejsca w klubie ogrodniczym, koszykówki, muzycznym i gimnastycznym. - Zapisz mnie do muzycznego. - Śpiewasz czy grasz na jakimś instrumencie? Potrzebne do zgłoszenia. - Wolałabym śpiewać. Przynajmniej spróbuję. Ale jeśli ktoś przyjdzie ze skargą że drę się jak zarzynane zwierzę to uprzedź mnie, żebym mogła gdzieś się schować, dobra? Może mi się wydawało, ale chyba się uśmiechnął. - Jasne. Jak chcesz. Pierwsze zajęcia są dzisiaj po lekcjach. Dwa razy w tygodniu, środy i piątki. Nie zapomnij, dobra? - Spoko. Dzięki. Jeśli chcesz, to mogę wyjść. Jeśli BARDZO nie masz ochoty powiedzieć mi, czemu jesteś wkurzony. Westchnął głośno (miałam wrażenie, że specjalnie) i usiadł na kanapie. - Dlaczego? Uniosłam brew. Dlaczego? A jak myślisz, żałosny, mały człowieczku? - Ponieważ ewidentnie jesteś wkurzony. Jeśli nie chcesz mówić to sobie pójdę. - Więc idź sobie. Wcale mnie to nie zdziwiło. - Pa pa, żałosny człowieczku – zachichotałam. Uśmiechnęłam się i wyszłam. Nie mam zamiaru wyglądać jak wariatka próbując wyciągnąć z niego informacje. Następne lekcje szybko minęły i nadszedł czas iść do klubu muzycznego. Pod klasą spotkałam Iris i dowiedziałam się, że zapisała się do tego klubu Od razu po przybyciu do szkoły i na razie nie opuściła żadnych zajęć. Muszę przyznać, że mi zaimponowała. - Hej, Carrie? - Teraz już WSZYSTKIE dziewczyny włączając w to Iris używały tego zdrobnienia, nie mam zielonego pojęcia dlaczego - Myslisz, że przejdziesz kwalifikacje? Zmarszczyłam brwi. - Kwalifikacje? - No jasne! Musisz je przejść, żeby potem występować i w ogóle. Nie martw się, wierzę w Ciebie! To świetnie. Przynajmniej ty. Weszłam do sali zaraz za Iris z ogromną gulą w gardle i nieźle stremowana. Nikt nic nie wspominał o kwalifikacjach! No cóż, przynajmniej dowiedziałam się przed zrobieniem z siebie idiotki. Westchnęłam. - Iris, wiesz chociaż, co będę zmuszona zaśpiewać? Zupełnie zignorowała mój ton. - Zwykle świeżaki śpiewają „I need your love”. Właściwie, to nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Wydaje mi się, że to taki kaprys nauczycieli. Nic na to nie poradzisz, więc lepiej się z tym pogódź. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło, i to mi właśnie pomogło. Poza tym ma rację. Będzie jeszcze gorzej, jeśli za wszelką cenę będę próbowała się wyrwać; nie jestem desperatką, prawda? - Nie masz się czym stresować, bo będziesz stała w grupie. Na początku puszczą muzykę i pokażą wam fragmenty, które macie śpiewać. Bułka z masłem. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej z wdzięcznością. Tak, to zdecydowanie będzie łatwe. Nauczycielka zawołała nas do siebie i pokazała nam kartki, z zanotowanymi nazwiskami. Nerwowo szukałam swojego fragmentu w środkowych zwrotkach, ale jednak stało się to, czego się bałam; miałam zaspiewać początek. Puściła nam muzykę i pozwoliła zrobić sobie małą próbę. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, dziewczyny okazały się bardzo miłe, ale słysząc, jak śpiewają, nie mogłam uwierzyć, co ja tu właściwie robię. Próbuję? Dobre sobie. - Dobrze, dziewczynki, zaczynajcie, dobrze? Czy pierwsza wie, kiedy ma wejść? Pamiętaj, aby opuścić pierwsze piętnaście sekund, jest nagrane przez pomyłkę. – nauczycielka spojrzała na mnie, a ja kiwnęłam głową. Słyszałam tę piosenkę milion razy, na pewno dam radę. – W takim razie puszczam. Muzyka uderzyła z głośników a ja zamknęłam oczy. Jedna z dziewczyn, druga w kolejności, przytuliła mnie dla otuchy. Wyglądała, jakby zupełnie jej to nie obchodziło. Ale z drugiej strony, z jej umiejętnościami… Usłyszałam moment, w którym muszę zacząć, i zaczęłam. Patrzyłam na przeciwległą ścianę czując, że ktoś na mnie patrzy. Oprócz nauczycieli, oczywiście. Skończyła się moja część a ja uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Nie było tak źle, jak się spodziewałam. Może nawet się dostanę. Patrzyłam na inne koleżanki śpiewające swoje części i byłam zachwycona. Ostatnią część miałyśmy zaśpiewać razem, ale zupełnie nie byłam już zestresowana. Miałam dziwne przeczucie, że dobrze mi poszło. W sumie ćwiczyłam codziennie; co z tego, że pod prysznicem. Piosenka się skończyła a nauczycielka z szerokim uśmiechem biła nam brawo. Wszystkie chichotałyśmy jak małe dziewczynki, kiedy dołączyła do nas Iris. Zza radosnej nauczycielki, (która będzie prowadziła z nami zajęcia, jak dowiedziałam się od Iris) wyszedł obcy mi starszy pan i kazał nam stanąć w rzędzie. Pokazywał palcem na kolejne dziewczyny. - Ty – wskazał na wysoką blondynkę – Przechodzisz. Ale ty – wskazał na jej niższą przyjaciółkę i ciemnych włosach – Wynoś się. I do najjaśniejszej Anielki, naucz ty się śpiewać, dziewucho! Dziewczyna aż się zakrztusiła, po czym spuściła głowę i zacisnęła pięści. Przez chwilę miałam wrażenie, że mu przywali. Spojrzała z wyrzutem na obu nauczycieli i wyszła. Starszy pan przyjął jeszcze pięć dziewczyn i wyrzucił dwie. Wskazał na mnie. - Przechodzisz. – wskazał na dziewczyny obok, chyba siostry – Wy też. Iris ścisnęła mocniej moją rękę. - Gratulacje. – szepnęła mi do ucha. – Musimy to uczcić. Roza będzie zachwycona. W ogóle, wszyscy będą. Zrobię imprezę na twoją cześć – uśmiechnęła się. Mówiła coś jeszcze, ale nie słuchałam. Wiem, kto się na mnie patrzył. Stał w kącie sali pisząc coś. Tylko co tu robił Lysander? Opierał się o ścianę w kącie sali pisząc coś w swoim pamiętniku. Należał do klubu? Nie sądzę. Iris przerwała swój monolog i spojrzała w tym samym kierunku co ja. - Lysio, co? Przychodzi tu czasami. – spojrzała na mnie. – Poczekaj. Zrobiła z rąk megafon i krzyknęła. - Hej, Lysiu! Tutaj! – Pomachała mu. – Nie przyjdziesz się przywitać? Zrobił zdziwioną minę, ale odszedł od ściany kręcąc głową. Podszedł do nas. - Co jest, Lysiu? Myślałeś, że wyjdziesz a ja cię nie zauważę? Dobre sobie! Zamknął na chwilę oczy i pokręcił głową. - Widzę, że twój entuzjazm cię nie opuszcza. Jak zawsze. – Spojrzał z politowaniem na Iris a potem na mnie. – Cześć. Och, właśnie, gratulacje. Zmarszczyłam brwi. - Co? Iris szturchnęła mnie lekko. - Oooo rany, właśnie dostałaś się przecież do klubu, prawda? Do diabła z twoją pamięcią. - Och, faktycznie. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej. Potem przypomniałam sobie, że nie poszłam na dyskotekę, na której tak zależało Rozalii. Jęknęłam w duchu. - Hej, muszę iść pogadać z Rozą. Złapię was później, dobra? Popatrzyłam oczami szczeniaka w stronę Lysandra i Iris, którzy potaknęli (Iris bardziej entuzjastycznie, jak zawsze) a ja pomachałam im i w pośpiechu poszłam szukać Rozy. Wpadłam na nią przy damskiej łazience. - Jejku, coś się stało? – zapytała z uśmiechem na twarzy. - T-tak, szukałam cię… - I to jedyny powód, dla którego biegasz po szkole jak wariatka taranując innych ludzi? Rozejrzałam się wokół. Było aż tak źle? Zaczęła chichotać a ja do niej dołączyłam. - Okej, to o czym chciałaś pogadać? - O dyskotece. Nie poszłam. Przepraszam cię, ale… Spojrzała na mnie z czystym zdziwieniem na twarzy. - Co? - No wiesz, dyskoteka… Zaczęła się śmiać. Ze mnie? Powiedziałam coś nie tak? - Jaka dyskoteka? Przecież nawet się nie odbyła! Nie wiedziałaś? Wpatrywałam się w nią z otwartymi ustami. - C-co? Nie… Odbyła… - No pewnie! Termin nie odpowiadał większości uczniów, więc Nataniel i dyrektorka zaproponowali inny termin. Nie mam pojęcia, jak udało ci się o tym nie usłyszeć. - Och. Na kiedy ją przeniesiono? - Na piątek. - Na ten piątek? Roza, to za dwa dni, nie mam szans, nikt mnie nie… - Nikt cie nie zaprosił, co? Nie martw się. Ja też nie mam z kim iść. Leo wyjątkowo nie może, bo już wziął wolne na dzień, w którym nic się nie odbyło. Mimo to zamierzam znaleźć ci parę na ten dzień! Powiedziała z wyjątkowym entuzjazmem. - Czekaj, Carrie. Masz sukienkę? - No jasne, że mam. Nawet kilka. - Na dyskotekę, głupia. – przewróciła oczami. - Och. Pewnie. - Mogę wpaść dziś do ciebie i spróbować kilku rzeczy? Wiesz, przymierzymy sukienki i zrobimy się na bóstwo. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. - Tak, dobry pomysł! Możemy też zaprosić inne dziewczyny, co? – zapytałam. - Zdecydowanie. Pójdę po nie, może je jeszcze złapię. Pa! Pomachałam jej na pożegnanie i westchnęłam. Będzie fajnie, przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Powinnam się zbierać i wracać do domu, zanim przyjdą dziewczyny. Poszłam do szafki i wyjęłam swoje rzeczy. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że z pokoju gospodarzy wychodzi Nataniel. Odwróciłam się w jego kierunku, ale mnie nie zauważył. Oparł się o ścianę i zamknął oczy, a wtedy zauważyłam jedną rzecz. Kurwa. Nataniel płakał. Upuściłam zeszyt i przeklęłam się w duchu, kiedy mnie zauważył. Przetarł policzek rękawem i wpatrywał się we mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. - N-Nataniel? Coś się stalo, prawda? Chcesz mi powiedzieć? – zapytałam, podchodząc do niego i przytulając się. – Nikomu nie wygadam. - Jak chcesz. – westchnął, zamykając oczy. – Zawsze chciałem mieć w rodzinie małe dziecko. Najlepiej siostrę, ale dużo młodszą od Amber. Taką, którą można się opiekować i uczyć różnych rzeczy. Taką, która będzie uważała cię za swojego bohatera i księcia z bajki. Wiesz o co chodzi, prawda? – spojrzał na mnie. – Ostatnio dowiedziałem się, że mam w rodzinię taką osóbkę. Ma na imię Izumi i ma sześć lat. Strasznie ładna. Ale wiesz co? Rak mózgu. Nie wiem, ile jej zostało. A ona nie ma o niczym pojęcia. Nikt nie chce jej powiedzieć, że niedługo umrze. - Może nie umrze. – szepnęłam, zszokowana. Nigdy nic nie mówił. – Nie każdy nowotwór jest złośliwy. Jest szansa. Westchnął i przeczesał ręką włosy. - Musze już iść. Zobaczymy się jutro, dobra? - O-oh. Tak, tak. Pewnie. – Puściłam go. – Do zobaczenia. Pomachałam mu kiedy odchodził i podeszłam do szafki, aby ją zamknąć. Wzięłam z podłogi torbę i pobiegłam w kierunku wyjścia, aby zdążyć na autobus. I może wydawało mi się, tylko wydawało, ale na końcu korytarza zobaczyłam Kastiela, i to chyba właśnie dlatego biegłam szybciej. Cudem zdążyłam na autobus i dotarłam do domu w niecałe piętnaście minut, co było dla mnie wielkim zaskoczeniem. Postanowiłam przygotować przekąski i napoje i zanieść je do swojego pokoju. Wzięłam czekoladowe wafelki, chipsy i żelki, zrobiłam kanapki i herbatę. Wzięłam też szklanki i wszystkie małe butelki z napojami, które zmieściły mi się do rąk. Postawiłam wszystkie rzeczy na biurku i odwróciłam się w stronę łóżka. Leżało tam spore, białe pudełko obwiązane czerwoną wstążką z liścikiem, w którym napisane było tylko moje imię. Usiadłam na łóżku i otworzyłam delikatnie wieczko, aby nie rozerwać wstążki. To, co było w środku sprawiło, że zaczęła boleć mnie głowa. To była lalka. Wyglądała jak ja. Zakryłam usta ręką i upuściłam prezent na podłogę. Wpatrywałam się w przeciwległą ścianę z nieukrywanym strachem. - To sen, prawda? – zapytałam szeptem samą siebie. – To wciąż ten sam sen, a ja jeszcze się nie obudziłam, tak? Westchnęłam, kiedy uświadomiłam sobie, że zachowuję się jak dziecko, po czym podniosłam z ziemi dziwną zabawkę i schowałam ją z powrotem do pudełka. Ale tym razem okleiłam je taśmą. Dzwonek do drzwi zadzwonił w momencie, w którym zaczynałam się nudzić. Wszystko było gotowe; wyciągnęłam wszystkie swoje kosmetyki (których było niewiele, ale mam nadzieję, że Roza nie będzie zawiedziona) A także swoją sukienkę i buty. Podbiegłam do drzwi i otworzyłam je szeroko, widząc w nich wszystkie dziewczyny, które na razie poznałam. O rany, Roza nie próżnowała zapraszając je. - Cześć aniołku! Możemy wejść? – Uśmiechnęła się Roza. – Patrz co mam! Pisnęła, wskazując na kilka wielkich toreb trzymanych w rękach. Zaprowadziłam dziewczyny do pokoju i dziwiłam się, ile toreb udało im się unieść. To przecież musiało coś ważyć, prawda? - Okej, pokaż co masz. – Roza usiadła na moim łóżku oglądając sukienkę. – Wow, ładna! Nawet bardzo! Pasuje ci, wiesz? Ly… - Zawachała się, a ja spojrzałam na nia z niedowierzaniem. Co? – To znaczy, ktoś z kim pójdziesz będzie zachwycony! Właśnie, z kim idziesz? Wzruszyłam ramionami. - Szczerze mówiąc, to nikt mnie nie zaprosił i nie wygląda na to, aby miało się to stać. Ale wiesz… - Nie dokończyłam, bo usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. – Ktoś jeszcze? – Spojrzałam na Rozę. - Ah, faktycznie. Przewróciłam oczami i podeszłam do drwi. Stał tam chłopak, którego widziałam w szkole, ale jeszcze z nim nie rozmawiałam. - Oh, cześć! Ty jesteś aniołkiem, co? – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Roza kazała mi tu przyjść, ale wydaje mi się, że jeszcze się nie znamy. – Powiedział, stawiając kolejne torby na podłodze. – Jestem Alexy. Miło mi poznać! - Tak, cześć. Wszyscy są na górze. – Spojrzałam w kierunku toreb. – Pomóc ci? - Z tym? Coś ty! Jestem silniejszy niż wyglądam. Znowu się uśmiechnął a ja już go polubiłam. Tylko że miałyśmy przymierzać sukienki i się malować, co nie jest raczej męskim zajęciem. Chyba zauważył, że się na niego patrzę, bo parsknął śmiechem. - Coś się stało? - Nie, skąd. Tylko że… Miałyśmy przymierzać sukienki i… - westchnęłam. – Nie wiem, czy nie będzie dziwnie, bo jesteś chłopakiem. Stał na szczycie schodów powstrzymując się od śmiechu. - T-ty… Naprawdę myslisz, że ja… O Boże! – śmiał się coraz głośniej, a potem otarł wyimaginowaną łzę z oka, patrząc na moją zdziwnioną minę. – Roza ci nie powiedziała? Żadna z was, jakby to powiedzieć… nie jest w moim typie. Przebierajcie się ile chcecie a ja i tak nawet nie pomyślę o obmacywaniu was, uwerz mi. Zmarszczyłam brwi a Roza zawołała nas z mojego pokoju (moim zdaniem) aż za głośno, jakby była bardzo zdenerwowana. Alexy zdawał się tego nie zauważać i wszedł do pokoju, trzymając mi drzwi. Okazało się, że nic się nie stało a ja się przesłyszałam. Powinnam pójść do lekarza, zdecydowanie. Roza z szerokim uśmiechem wyjęła z jednej z toreb dwie butelki wina, chichocząc. Mój nowy znajomy pogroził jej palcem. - Mam powiedzieć Leo? Spojrzała na niego oczami szczeniaczka a on zachichotał. - No dobra, ostatni raz. – mrugnął. – pod warunkiem, że się podzielisz. - Pff, no jasne! Chyba nie myślałeś, że wypiję to sama! - Hej, dziewczyny… - powiedziała cała czerwona na twarzy Su z końca pokoju, wyjmując ze swojej torby kolejną butelkę. – Ja też… - I ja! – krzyknęła Iris. - Damy radę? – spytała Roza. - Tak, damy radę! – zawołaliśmy wszyscy. Przez ponad dwie godziny gadałyśmy o pierdołach, a ja dowiedziałam się, o co chodziło z Alexym. Muszę powiedzieć, że strasznie go polubiłam! - Okej, przymierzamy. Wszystkie macie sukienki, co? – Spytała Roza. Wszystkie zgodnie potaknęłyśmy. - Oh tak, ja też mam sukienkę. Dzięki za troskę. – Powiedział Alexy, szczerząc się do Rozy. - Oj przestań, przecież wiem, że na pewno cos masz. Jak zawsze. Większość dziewczyn stała w stanikach mierząc do siebie sukienki, ale ja się wstydziłam. Siedziałam na łóżku cała czerwona i czułam się dziwnie. Przecież wszystkie je znam, do najjaśniejszej Anielki! - Dawaj, aniołku. Nie masz się czego wstydzić. Westchnęłam, wiedząc że ma rację i zdjęłam bluzkę przez głowę, rzucając ją na łóżko, i jak najszybciej sięgnęłam po sukienkę, kiedy Roza złapała mnie za nadgarstek. - Nie tak szybko. – uśmiechnęła się i obróciła mnie parę razy. – Nie widzę tu niczego, czego mogłabyś się wstydzić. Poczułam, że rumienię się jeszcze bardziej i próbowałam się wyrwać. Roza puściła mnie wywracając oczami a ja stałam teraz przodem do okien. Westchnęłam, podnosząc wzrok, a potem zamarłam. Nie zasłoniłam okien. Jestem kretynką. Przecież naprzeciwko mnie mieszkał Lysander, i akurat teraz musiał być na balkonie. Cholera. Zamknęłam oczy i z piskiem sięgnęłam po sukienkę, próbując założyć ją najszybciej, jak się dało, jednocześnie przesuwając się w głąb pokoju. Roza oczywiście otworzyła drzwi i wyszła na balkon, aby zobaczyć co się stało. Słyszałam, że chichocze. - Hej, Lysiu! – krzyknęła Roza. – Wpadasz? Poczekaj, zapytam Carrie o zdanie. – Obróciła się w moją stronę. – Carrie? Czy Lysio może do nas wpaść? - C-co? Nie miałyśmy spotkać się tylko z dziewczynami? Ja… - Ej, a ja to co? – zapytał Alexy, udając obrazonego. - Nie uważasz, że to zupełnie inna sprawa? – westchnęłam. – Okej, jeśli chce. Roza pisnęła i zaczęła chichotać. - Zgodziła się! Chodź do nas! Nie będziesz tu jedynym chłopakiem, jeśli cię to martwi, więc nie szukaj wymówek i chodź tu! Stanęłam za Rozą i obserwowałam reakcję Lysandra. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, wstał z miejsca, i wyglądało na to, że tu przyjdzie. Co dziwniejsze, jedyne o czym pomyślałam, i co utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że powinnam pójść do lekarza, było: „Obyś nie przyniósł więcej alkoholu, bo cię zabiję” Od autora Już od dawna chciałam napisać ff, jednak pomysł jak na złość wcale nie chciał przyjść. Po jakimś czasie przestałam się męczyć i dałam spokój. Do czasu. Pomysł wpadł niespodziewanie (niestaty, tylko na początek, ale dalej już się toczyło) ale większość zdarzeń to zupełny spontan. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Angel" by Chavelle? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Lysander Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Kategoria:Przerwane Kategoria:Nataniel Kategoria:Obyczajowy Kategoria:Szkolny Kategoria:FanFiction Kategoria:Miłosny